


Love And Dancing

by SuddenTempest



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even Just Wants To Dance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Isak Is Too Shy, M/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenTempest/pseuds/SuddenTempest
Summary: It's prom night and Isak has two left feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's a lighthearted evak one-shot (more like a three-shot)

Isak fumbled with the knot of his tie getting frustrated when it wasn't up to the mark. He had done it a countless number of times already and each attempt lead him to a worse result than before. He looked at himself on the mirror and debated on whether or not a tie was mandatory for today, whether he could manage to leave that piece of clothing at home. But then again, if he left it back, he wouldn't match with 'him', and that just wasn't acceptable. 

Huffing for the hundredth time that evening, he started again when a knock on his door broke his concentration.

The thing was, even though he had been with Even for some time now, the guy still managed to make him nervous everytime they met. Isak did a good job of hiding it but only his heart knew how badly it beat everytime the man of his dreams was near. 

It seemed that Even was getting restless because two more hurried knocks followed the first. With eyes wide as saucers he slowly went towards the door, quickly checked his breath and opened the it, only to be left in shock as a flash went off and laughter was heard. With squinted eyes he tried to make out the people standing outside and low and behold, there stood Even accompanied by Eskild and Noora, all laughing at his dumbstruck face. 

"Halla," said Even and went in for a quick peck which Isak wasn't able to return because his mind was still jumbled, "you look very handsome." 

"Why do you look like a fish out of water? Close that mouth, your man is here" said Eskild, managing to make Isak even more flustered than before. 

Even took that moment to slide a hand on his waist and squeezed him lightly and that is when Isak finally got the idea that he had yet to close his mouth.

"Come here let me help you with your tie", Noora spoke up. Even looked at what she was talking about and snickered at Isak's pathetic attempt at a knot.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll do it" Even said to Noora while slowly rubbing circles at Isak's waist, at which she only smiled and nodded.

"Okay then I'm off to get dressed, you two do whatever you have to do, just be done by 6", Noora pointed a finger at both of them.

"Yeah don't crease your clothes, wouldn't want to go to the prom looking like you just jumped out of bed" Eskild laughed.

Isak's face managed to heat up but Even just placed a loving kiss on his temple and said "Ah, I'd take that over prom any day" 

Isak's eyes widened and he started babbling which brought on another round of laugher and Noora and Eskild backed off to their respective rooms.

Isak went inside his, followed by Even who locked the door on his way in. It was then that Isak properly looked at Even and _holy lord,_ it was quite a sight. Even had been wearing a black suit with black pants and a pair of shiny black shoes. He also managed to have a perfectly knotted black tie on top of his white shirt. It wasn't anything too classy, just the usual prom attire but he still managed to look flawless in it somehow. His hair was made into a perfect quiff, and he had a watch on his left hand. Isak would never admit it, but he loved when Even wore watches. He didn't know why, but that got him hot. His eyes were twinkling like the way they always did when he was near Isak and he had a confused smile on his face.

"What?" Even asked.

"Nah, just looking" Isak answered, smiling.

"Checking me out, huh?" Even started walking towards him and slid his hands on his waist, holding on to him firmly and whispered "It's all for you anyway"

Isak's heart hammered and he knew he had to find a way to distract himself or he would end up jumping him.

"Yeah yeah come on help me with this tie" Isak retorted to which Even replied with a sheepish smile.  
"What?" Isak looked up, confused. "You don't know how to do a knot, do you?" 

Even just pecked him on his lips and said "Nope!" 

"Then why... You're funny. I'm going to have to go to Noora for help now" Isak deadpanned, starting to get out of Even's arms to which he responded by only tightening his hold.

"Come on Even" Isak laughed, "let me go"

Even nuzzled his face on Isak's blushing neck and said "Never" while planting a kiss on a particular spot that he knew made Isak weak.

Isak's member swelled and he blushed harder because he knew Even could feel it against his thigh.

Even took his face off of his neck, smirked at him and said "Well atleast someone's excited to see me."

"Shut up asshole" Isak slapped his chest and hid his face.

"Tell you what," Even started, at which Isak looked up, "we can match. I can lose this tie, and we can match"

Saying that he started undoing his own knot and in no time his tie came off. Isak could only look as those slender fingers went down to unbutton his first and second shirt buttons so that his chest was now visible a bit. 

_Tease,_ he thought.

"We can both be tie-less now huh?" Even smiled, at which Isak shook his head and pecked him once. He untangled himself from Even's arms and went infront of the mirror again and started fixing his hair. Even jumped on the bed, shoes and all, and lay on his stomach while peering up at Isak.  
Isak looked at his boyfriend's reflection on the mirror and thought that he looked adorable. 

"So what should I do with my hair?" he asked, as he couldn't think of anything that would look good on him.

"Here," Even said and he looked back only to be hit by something on his face. Quickly catching it, he saw a snapback on his hand.

He sent a droll stare Even's way and the other boy smiled cheekily. 

"You're not being helpful at all, get out" Isak snorted.

Even only tsk'ed and shifted so he was on his back.  
"I better take a nap, wake me up when you're done" he said and pretended to snore. 

Isak threw the snapback at him which hit him on the stomach and he exclaimed "Jeeeez Isak! Abusive much?" 

Isak wouldn't say it out loud, because he knew Even would get cocky about it, but he loved seeing him this way. Seeing him smiling and goofing around. He remembered the last time he took care of Even and just hoped that he'd never have to see him be that low again. His heart ached when he remembered how fragile that boy had looked that night and how he hadn't slept a wink thinking of ways to comfort him and doing the best he could.

"What are you thinking about?" Even asked "You've been looking at the walls for quite some time."

"I like my paint" Isak said, sounding pathetic.

But Even knew. He was well aware of what thoughts occupied his mind. He knew but he let it go. For now.

"Are you guys done?" Noora shouted from outside, "Please be decent, I'm coming in!" and entered.

Isak just rolled his eyes while Even said "Had you come in a few minutes ago, you'd have seen a totally different scenario"

"EVEN!"

"What? It's very true" he winked.

Noora looked at the boys, and her heart suddenly felt heavy. She was indeed happy that Isak loved someone who loved him back, but seeing them both together made her miss the one that she had left behind. She knew it was hopeless thinking that things would get better, because they wouldn't, and was well aware that she did what was right for her by leaving him behind; but her heart still cried for that man. Not always, she was getting better, but on some days she fell apart. She quickly shook those feelings off and looked at the boys, who were busy whispering to each other by then. Isak was smiling, leaning on his bed with his hands supporting him while Even lay on his stomach chin jutted upwards speaking lowly. 

Noora cleared her throat and both of them looked at her. She gave a questioning smile and said "It's almost 5. We should be leaving if we want to get there on time."

Both boys nodded and Isak straightened himself while Even got up brushing his suit jacket making sure it didn't have many creases. He looked himself on the mirror once and smiled when he was satisfied with his appearance.

Isak murmured to Noora "He takes up so much time drooling over himself" to which Even replied "Babe, you know I can hear you right?"

"Yeah, that was meant for you to hear." 

Even chose not to say anything but paid back by pinching Isak's butt when Noora wasn't looking. Isak screeched and that caught her attention.

"What?" she sounded confused.

"Uh.. nothing, let's go" 

Isak managed to send him a glare when she wasn't looking. Even, as smart as he was, smiled innocently and took his hand, interwining their fingers, as a result of which, Isak melted. All his anger was forgotten at the familiar touch of fingers in between his.

"You ready?" Even asked softly.

"My legs are shaking." 

Even only laughed and brought up their joined hands to place a loving kiss on his boyfriend's fingers and they both went out, hand in hand, hoping for it to be the night none of them would forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: Last One I Love by Marc E. Bassy.  
> keep it ready for when i ask you to play it. i promise it'll make the experience better

The air was chilly when they got down from the car and looked towards the building. Light illuminated the surroundings and music was being blasted on full volume. Isak's teeth chattered when a gust of wind hit him and Even wrapped his hands around his shoulders, trying to supply some warmth. Isak held on to him and snuggled to his chest, inhaling the perfume, mixed with the unique scent of Even that he now knew by heart.

"I suggest we head inside before we freeze?" Noora's voice was heard above the music, which Isak completely ignored because he was content right there. 

Even nooded, unwrapping his arm from Isak's shoulders and interwining their fingers instead and started walking foward, pulling him along. "By the way, where is your date?" he asked as they neared the building.

"Maybe inside. Or maybe still at home. I don't really know" she shrugged. She had been asked out by a guy she hadn't seen on the campus ever. But even then, she had agreed to it. Because something was better than nothing, that is, according to her.

Isak was silent through the small exchange and he looked at Noora with sad eyes. He then glaced up at Even, and received a timid smile in response.

Then were by the entrance doors now and Isak shivered, this time not from the cold, but from nervousness. "You still cold?" Even asked, concerned.

"No, nervous. Also, I can't.. dance."

"Yeah, we'll see about that" 

***

The hall was packed with students and in one corner stood Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi along with Isak. They had all come alone, apart from Mahdi, who had fixed a date with one of the dancing girls. She was with her friends as of now, so he too was with the 'squad', chilling.

"How did you manage to find a date and I didn't?" Magnus was frustrated, waving his arms everywhere.

"Maybe because I'm not desperate? And I have better moves than you?" 

The guys laughed and Magnus looked even more irritated. "Bullshit. Everyone here knows I have the better moves."

"You do?" Jonas quipped, eyes widening dramatically.

"You think I don't? I'm going to find myself somebody to dance with!" 

"Yeah good luck" all the boys chorused, laughing at his retreating back.

Isak glanced around and saw Eva sitting on one of the benches alone, a glass of fruit punch in hand, and looking lost. "I'll be right back. I should go say hi to Eva."

"Yeah man, say hi from my side as well." Jonas said as he left.

Eva and Isak's friendship had become better day by day and now they had become closer than before. There weren't any hard feelings from Eva's side and Isak wasn't jealous of her anymore. Whatever was between Jonas and Eva, had also gotten better with time. They weren't exactly friends, but did acknowledge each other. 

"What's up?" he sat down next to her.

"Hey.." she looked at him, "oh nothing, just enjoying the party."

"You don't look like you are though, if I'm being honest."

"What gave it away?"

They sat in silence for a few moments when Isak spoke again, "So.. do you maybe, want to.. share?"

"Uh.. I don't know. It's kinda boring anyway."

"It's ok, I'm all ears."

"Vilde."

"Hm?"

"It's about Vilde." Eva said, looking at her plastic cup. "You know how we.. um, kissed each other months back."

"Yes, I do"

"Well.. we've been doing it ever since."

"What?" Isak made a face. "Did you just tell me about your sex life Eva!"

"I kind of did. But.. "

Isak waited.

"The problem isn't that. We've kind of been seeing each other secretly. I don't even know if we're dating or not, but.. I like to think that we are. So two days back, she came up to me and said that she wanted to come to prom as my date. I just.. I didn't think i was ready to be out in public and so.. we.. uh, kinda fought. Now she's out there somewhere dancing with some sleazy dog-"

"-and you're crying like a baby." Isak completed for her.

"I'm not crying!"

"I had to say something." Isak replied. "But, uh, are you ready? If you are, I suggest that you go and claim your woman before someone else drags her away." 

"Yeah, I should, right?" 

"Absolutely!" 

"Okay.. " she got up, "You'll be fine alone? I.. "

"Just go Eva!" Isak laughed lightly. She smiled nodding and hurriedly left.

"Hello boyfriend" a voice whispered in his ear and hands grabbed his shoulders sqeezed them lightly. 

"Hi" Isak turned, and pecked Even on the cheeks. "You having fun?"

"Yeah, it's nice. It was good to catch up with friends. Did you talk to yours? Why are you here alone, where is everyone?" Even sat down next to him, looking around.

"Well, Mahdi has a date, Jonas and Magnus don't."

"Oh?" Even smirked "Someone's not going to be getting it tonight."

"What is wrong with you" Isak slapped his arm, laughing. "So anyway, Magnus was talking about how he had the 'moves' and so we kind of said that he didn't. And now he's out there trying to prove to us that he indeed does have the 'moves'" he made punctuation marks in the air.

Even laughed, taking Isak's hand in his, "Is he taking desperate to a new level?"

"I hope not, or else he's going to be drenched in fruit punch by the end of tonight." 

***

"You know I can't. Please, no." Isak repeated for the hundredth time that night.

The couple dances had started and Even was nagging him for a dance. He wasn't agreeing though, because he was sure of making a fool of himself on the floor. Mahdi was already dancing was his date for the night and Jonas had also found someone to dance with. Jonas caught Isak's eyes and sent him a smirk, and Mahdi seeing how he was standing by Even's side near the food table, called for them to dance. Isak only shook his head at that. Magnus on the other hand, was sulking by his right. He hadn't been able to catch hold of anyone with his 'moves' and was just sipping on his punch and glaring at the other two who looked like they were having fun. 

"You know Magnus, you and me, we're at the same place here. I can't dance even after having a date; a date who throws a fit everytime I ask him. I truly feel what you're going through" Even was speaking as if Isak wasn't standing right there.

"Even," Isak whined "You know I can't. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"I wouldn't let you! It's just one dance, I'll guide you through it. Come on." They started talking among themselves forgetting Magnus's presence which made him roll his eyes and glance around, and that was when he saw Vilde coming his way. 

"Hey Magnus!" she greeted him, "Isak, Even. I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" she continued, looking back at Magnus.

Isak's eyes widened. He knew that something went wrong between Eva and her again or else she wouldn't be here asking for a dance from Magnus instead.

"Me?" Magnus couldn't quite believe it. "Why not, hell yes!"

They were about to step into the dancing area when Eva came running and held on Vilde's hand, stopping her. "Magnus, would you mind giving us a moment?" 

"Ofcourse not we're going to dance, he atleast wants to, unlike someone who is ashamed of being seen with me." Vilde snapped.

"You know I'm not, Vilde. I'm not ashamed of it. I promise." 

"I don't really see it that way, honest-" and before she could finish speaking, Eva was kissing her. Magnus' mouth formed an 'O' as he turned to look back at Isak and Even. They only smiled and shrugged. Vilde's grasp on his hand loosened and she shifted them to Eva's neck. He resumed his sulking and went back to stand next to the two boys who looked smug. 

"Don't laugh at me idiots"

"We are not." Isak said innocently, to which Magnus only glared at them.

"It's okay Magnus you can dance with me since my date isn't really interested" Even chirped, earning a look from Isak. "Let's go." 

"Hah? And then get ignored by Isak for a week? No thank you, I'll find someone else" he said, leaving them both to hunt for someone again.

Even sighed. 

"Please Even, don't make me feel bad. Have you ever seen me dancing? No, right? It's because I can't." 

"But I told you that I'd help." Even was pouting.

Isak was reluctantantly about to answer when Sonja suddenly piped in, "Hey lovebirds! Why aren't you dancing?" 

Even looked at Isak and raised an eyebrow to which he just rolled his eyes. "I only know the chicken dance and you can't do that here."

Sonja laughed. "Then you wouldn't mind me stealing your boyfriend for one, right?"

Isak tried to seem unbothered when he said "Sure, go ahead."

Even threw a questioning glance his way, but he said, "I don't mind" and pecked him softly "and I want you to enjoy."

"Yeah, but you dancing with me would be a better enjoyment" Even said, sounding disappointed.

Isak pecked him once more and pushed him towards Sonja. Even bounced back and caught him by surprise by placing a hard kiss on his lips and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you." Isak smiled back.

***

Watching Even dance with Sonja wasn't something Isak quite enjoyed. Even though he was friends with Sonja now, and she had a boyfriend, he still couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. Even was twirling her around, and she was laughing at something he had said. Isak couldn't quite take it anymore so he placed his cup on the table near him and brushed his suit free of creases.  
_Okay fuck this. I can do it._ Chanting the mantra in his head, he stepped forward.

The floor was crowded to say the least, and the first person he saw on it was Magnus. Seemed like he _had_ found someone at the end. Smiling at his friend, he set eyes on Even and walked swiftly forward before he could chicken out and go back. He tapped on his shoulder, "May I have a dance?" 

Even answering smile blinded Isak. If he had known that such a small thing, such as dancing, would make Even so incredibly happy, he wouldn't have refused in the first place. Even turned to Sonja, "I'm sorry but my boyfriend's here."

She laughed and pecked him on the cheek, "He's all yours Isak." She smiled and pecked Isak once before leaving to dance with somebody else. 

"Just a second!" Even said when Isak was about to hold his hand and ran away, but was back before Isak could even figure out what he was doing.

"Where-"

"Shh"

_(Play Song Here)_

He softly kissed Isak's lips and smiled down at him while slowly capturing his hands in his own. He brought Isak's left hand and rested it on his right shoulder, while placing his on Isak's waist. He interwined their free hands and started swaying from side to side.

_Lately in the evening_

_Laying next to my lover_

_And the moon on your silhouette_

Isak smiled, it was easy. He only had to to look at Even and he would be able to do it. Isak wished he had a camera in hand, because the looked on the other boy's glowing face was something that needed to be captured. Even winked at him and he felt his heart soar.

_Is my only guide_

_And I can't even read your eyes_

_So my mind slowly begins to wonder_

Even twirled him and Isak tripped on his own feet but was caught before he could fall. He clutched onto the other boy's suit jacket and before they knew it, they were laughing. 

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

Isak slowly shifted his hands onto Even's neck and the other boy quickly caught on and held his waist. They started again, slowly swaying, careful not to trip again. 

_Robbers through the alley_

_Sneaking through our back window_

_It was all for nothing_

_It was empty inside_

Even was mouthing the words while moving from left to right and Isak's face had started hurting from the amount of smiling that he had been doing.

_And it's pouring in L.A. tonight_

_So I walked all the way back down Pico_

Even dramatically lip synced making Isak snort which brought in another round of laughter. 

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

They both could not stop smiling, and Even would occassionally peck Isak on his cheeks or lips, successfully making him blush. Isak was lost in Even's gaze, still swaying from side to side when the song shifted to a softer verse. 

_If you're good money, baby, step into the light_

_And let me know that you're out here tonight_

_Yeah I mixed words and some whiskey on the flight_

_Just to make sure I landed on time_

_And I wrote me a song I could sing_

_Just in case I forgot everything_

_And the chances are it will fade_

_Just in case it never goes away_

Isak wasn't paying much attention to what was being sung but the music, along with the sudden darkening of the room followed by the illumination of it with twinkling blue and white lights made his heart skip a few beats. He shifted his eyes onto everyone dancing and looked back at Even and his breath caught. Even looked beautiful, to say the least. His face was flooded with blue lights and his eyes twinkled. There was a smile playing on his lips and Isak thought of how lucky he was, to be loved by someone like him. He suddenly felt the need to let Even know, how happy and in love he was, "I love you" and kissed him fiercely.

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

_Yeah I wonder, will you_

_Be the last_

_One I love?_

Even was taken aback but kissed him with an equal amount of passion. He shifted his hands from Isak's waist and softly caught his cheeks in between them while angling their faces for better excess. They didn't want to stop but the need for air made them pull back. Isak smiled, teary eyed and repeated "I love you" and laid his head on Even's shoulder while his hands held on to his neck tightly. 

Even kissed his cheek and started swaying to the music again "I love you. Always." 

_Wonder I wonder if you_

_Wonder I wonder if you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have always wanted to see them dancing together. so if i can't see it, then i can imagine it and i can help you all imagine it as well.  
> i really really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> P.S. did y'all play the song in time or not?  
> let me know guys! thank you for reading this <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this chapter contains mature content. i haven't had the time to sit down go through the mistakes so if there are any errors, do forgive me. i didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. i'll edit it once i get my schedule sorted.  
> i hope you enjoy!

"Is this the part where I kiss you goodbye and leave?"

"No this is where I kiss you and ask you to stay the night."

They were both standing in front of Even's house, enjoying each other's company and too reluctant to let go. Even was leaning against a wall, his hands on Isak's slim waist and Isak had his on the nape of his neck, playing with the hair in contact with his fingers while looking into the other boy's eyes. They weren't speaking much, just kissing occassionally and bumping their noses at regular intervals. It was cold outside, but they both didn't want to let go of the moment that was being created right then and hence took comfort in each other's arms. 

"Should we get inside? I might've frozen my balls off by now."

Isak laughed. He had been doing that a lot tonight and he didn't want to stop. He leaned in for another kiss, slipped his tongue inside Even's warm cavern and pulled back. "Let's go." 

Their mouths were moving but their bodies remained exactly where they had been before, one against the wall and the other against the one. It was romantic. Until their neighbour's dog started barking louding, snapping them out of their fantasies.

"Looks like he's annoyed by us" Isak straightened and pulled Even by holding onto his forearms.

"Yeah because he knows that I'm getting it tonight and he isn't."

Isak passed him a horrified look, "Who says you're getting any tonight?"

Even only smirked and pulled Isak in for another kiss while his hands travelled downward and gripped on his shaft from outside his pants. "Little Isak says so." he teased him while biting on his earlobe.

Isak was horny, but Even's playful side made him forget his need for realease and instead made his heart hammer. He looked up at him, fingers ghosting over his and muttered, "I like seeing you this way." 

Even's face glowed, and he passed him a smile which was something Isak thought needed to be preserved in a museum. "So if I'm not going home tonight, I suggest we head inside yours?" 

"Always the eager one" Even winked.

"Okay," Isak started untangling himself from Even's arms, "you can stay back here, I'm going to get inside." He slipped his hand inside Even's pant pocket to take out his keys and walked on towards the house. Even was behind him in an instant, his hand creeping around his butt. Isak slapped on his fingers but Even was quick to remove them from his butt and so he ended up smacking himself. "Woah, kinky." 

Isak widened his eyes and walked inside. 

***

"Would you like to eat something?" Even asked, taking off his shoes.

"No I'm not hungry."

"Okay, movie then?" He slipped out of his suit jacket and Isak's eyes drifted to his torso. His shirt fitted him perfectly and Isak couldn't wait to get it off of him. But Even was completely oblivious to the thoughts going on in Isak's head and so he decided to show him.

"Actually.." Isak started, making Even look at him, "I am kind of hungry."

"You are? Wait let me fix you something" he started to leave when Isak suddenly pulled him by his waist and crushed his mouth against the other's in a desperate kiss. Even was breathless by the time they pulled back, and a smirk graced his handsome face, "Hungry, huh?"

"Yeah" and he dived in for another kiss. 

Even took control and pressed Isak's back to the wall and kissed his feverishly. Hands grabbing everywhere, desperate to touch skin, mouth nipping at each other's, they couldn't get enough. Isak pulled back with a gasp when Even slipped his hands inside the back of his pants and grasped his butt from the top of his underwear. Even skimmed his nose on his neck, trying to simmer down his need while breathing him in. Isak had his hands busy as well, he pulled at Even's shirt and slipped his hands inside caressing his back. Even's muscles flexed at Isak's touch and his member got harder. 

" _I want to fuck you against this wall._ " 

Isak shivered. Something about Even's deep voice, whispering such things in his ear while kissing at his neck got him even hotter than before. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and took it off and then got to work with Even's. His hands were shaking and that made it diffucult for him to undo the buttons and he was getting restless so he caught at the shirt and tore it off his body. Buttons went flying and Even looked at his eyes, a glint of michief in them, "Eager, are we?" 

Isak looked at Even then cast his eyes downward to look at his bare torso. The shirt was still on his body but the buttons were off, giving Isak a perfect view of a limited amount of skin, making him harden. "Shut up and fuck me" he whispered breathlessly, while looking straight into his eyes.

Even's eyes darkened and his hands, which were still inside of Isak pants, squeezed his butt with more strength this time. Isak breathed deeply and caught his mouth in another heated kiss.

"Do you want me to fuck you against this wall Isak?" Even asked while grinding his crotch with Isak's.

Isak could only whimper at the surge of pleasure that coursed through his body but Even needed answers. He stopped grinding and took his hands out of the other boy's pants which made Isak look at him in confusion, "Why did you stop?" 

"You didn't answer my question."

"What.. Oh.." he blushed. He was embarassed to voice his needs infront of him. Even had always been the vocal kind when it came to things like this, but Isak was too shy in situations like this. 

"Tell me," Even whispered again, his lips too close to Isak's, but not touching. He was teasing him, he was waiting for Isak to utter the words that he had wanted to hear. 

"Yes" Isak finally mumbled, while looking down at his feet.

"Yes what darling?" Isak's breath caught at the endearing term that Even had used for him and he looked up at his face. The expression on the boy's face made him realise that he belonged to him and him only. He had nothing to be ashamed of, not now, not ever. So he raised his hands, held on to Even's shirt collar and pulled him in closer, not a hair's distance between them and boldly looked at his eyes while saying, "Take me against this wall and fuck me till I can't move," and kissed him.

Even's eyes widened but he quickly composed himself and returned the kiss. His member was weeping by this point and Isak's words had managed to stir a sleeping desire inside of him. He quickly unfastened his belt and took of his pants, never breaking the kiss, and then got on to getting off Isak's pants as well. 

They were both in their underwear now, still kissing, still touching. Isak finally broke the kiss because the need for air had been too much but Even's only continued exploring his body with his lips. Isak's head hit the wall when Even lapped up his left nipple and bit on it softly. He gasped, and clutched at Even's hair, moaning softly. Even's mouth moved towards the other nipple and he gave it the same treatment which had Isak squirming. Even's mouth moved upward to nip at his collarbone and he sucked on it roughly, desperate to leave marks. 

Isak was a mess. His hands were everywhere, scratching, holding, squeezing, but he still couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to pleasure Even too, and so he held on to his hair and pulled his head upward and kissed him again. He broke the kiss too soon and started with his own exploration. He turned Even so that now his back was facing the wall and went on kissing downward. He was on his knees now, facing Even's crotch. He hooked his fingers onto the waistband of his underwear and pulled on it a little so that his hipbones were now visible. He looked up at Even once and saw that the boy was looking down at him, his eyes dark, full of love and lust.

Isak nipped on his hipbones, pulling down his underwear at the same to release his leaking member. The tip had a bit of precum on it and Isak felt the need to taste it. He shyly caught hold his member, looking up at Even once again. The boy had his teeth biting his lips, trying his best to hold a desperate moan back at the touch of soft hands touching his most sensitive area. 

Even breathed in before speaking, "You don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable Isak I will-"

"Keep quiet" Isak said and took him in his mouth without warning.

" _Holy shit_ " Even gasped, his hands holding on to Isak's hair. 

Isak could feel Even's member throbbing inside his mouth and the scent of his arousal got him dizzy. He worked his throat muscles and tried taking him deeper. Isak worked his tongue on his member in a slow and torturous manner, licking every inch of skin that he could which had the boy above moaning and a mess. 

Even, as if on instinct, slowly started thrusting into his mouth and Isak opened it even wider, as wide as he could go. Isak dragged his teeth painfully on Even's throbbing member and Even gasped and pulled at his hair. " _Fuck baby.. you'll make me cum._ " he moaned.

Isak hollowed his cheeks and moved in a rhythmic manner on his shaft and Even was sure he would he would cum any moment so he tugged at his hair and freed his memeber from his mouth. Isak looked up at him with hazy eyes and he said, "Inside you baby, I want to cum in you."

Isak turned scarlet at Even's words along with his husky voice and got up, kissing him. Even turned them again so that they were at the same position that they had been before, Isak's back resting against the wall. 

He took off his underwear and Isak was bare for him to see. Even kissed his lips as one of his hands wrapped himself around Isak's cock and the other slipped inside his crack. Isak moaned at the feeling of a multitude of sensations whimpering when Even's finger prodded at his entrance. "Baby you're tight" Even's husky voice whispered which made Isak leak even more in his hands. He could only hold onto him as he pleasured in the best ways possible. 

Isak didn't know where Even found lube but suddenly a coated finger was plunging into him making him arch his back and moan indecently. One finger became two and two turned to three and Isak was writhing in anticipation. 

Even's hands moved away from his shaft and hole leaving him feeling empty and he whimpered, only to gasp again when his leg was being lifted upwards and hooked on Even's waist. He curled it there, fixing it's position. 

Isak's head thumped hard against the wall when he felt a pressure against his hole and knew he what was coming.

"Are you ready?" Even was breathless.

Isak looked at him, and kissed him softly, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, "Fuck me."

His breath caught hard when Even slowly started to push himself inside of him, his thickness stretching him wide. " _Fuuck_ " he choked when the head of his cock was inside him and there were a few more inches to go. 

Even's head fell on the nape of his neck while he pushed in painfully slow and panted. "I love you Isak. _I love you so much._ "

Panting hard at the feeling of being stretched so wide he gasped back an " _I love you too_."

Even started moving against him, in slow strokes, making him beg for more " _Harder, ughh, Even oh my god!_ "

He was almost on the verge of screaming when the head of Even's member hit his prostate.

Even quickly caught hold of Isak's shaft and flicked his wrist upwards propelling him over the edge, making his orgasm hit him. Isak's nails clawed at his back when he came, screaming and moaning. His head dropped onto Even's shoulder and he continued moaning at the feeling of coming down from his high.

Even didn't stop. He furiously pumped into him, his orgasm reaching near every second, his thrusts erractic. 

Isak slowly raised his head to look at Even when he said, "Cum for me baby" and he kissed him. Even's body locked in and Isak felt a rush of liquid heat filling him inside. Even's thrusts slowed and as rode through his orgasm and hugged Isak fiercely. 

Isak was limp in his arms. He was completely spent, but managed to ask, "Was that good?"

Even huffed out a strained laugh, his heart still beating a hundred miles a minute, "Baby you blew me away."

***

"How do you feel?" 

"Just perfect." 

They were lying on the bed, Isak's head resting on his Even's chest while the other boy ran his hands through Isak's damp hair. Isak had been spent after their round of sex and found it difficult to move through the exhaustion and pain in his hips but didn't want to go to bed still dirty. A shower was out of question since his legs felt like jelly so they had taken a bath together. It was quiet and comfortable, the boys stealing soft pecks here and there.

"Are you sore?"

"A bit, but nothing I can't handle." Isak tipped his head upward to peck him softly and rested it against the fluffy pillow this time, facing him.

"I love you Even."

"I love you too."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"That we will never let go of each other, even when you leave Oslo. And that you'll come home whenever possible and just.. " a tear escaped his eye.

Even rubbed it off with his thumb and leaned in to kiss him again, "I love you. I love you too much to let you go Isak. You don't know what you do to me. It will _kill_ me to be away from you."

"Just remember tonight.. If you ever have thoughts of letting our love go, think of tonight. Think of this moment. Think of me. Think if why you shouldn't let this go."

"I promise." He kissed him again. A long, deep, loving kiss. "I love you. Every minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is officially the end of Love And Dancing. i had fun writing this because it was such a lighthearted story to produce, with the boys being cute as ever. i hope you all have had the same experience as myself. do leave comments below on how you felt, hearing from you is always a bonus. Love and hugs.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello?

This is not a chapter update, but something entirely else.

So I have been working on doing covers for my stories and this is what I've been able to come up with for Love And Dancing.

 

I'm not too proud of it, but this my first attempt so don't go hard on me please.

But, if you're familiar with doing covers and would like to help me with the one I'm making for my second story, Mend What Has Been Broken, then contact me on twitter @ evrainbxw. I'll be giving credits ofcourse.

Other than that, tell me if you like this? 


End file.
